


【Theseus/Newt】心心念念（pwp，一发完）

by Shyuka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyuka/pseuds/Shyuka
Summary: 在哥哥的床上穿着哥哥衬衣搞事情的Newt被哥哥抓包了





	【Theseus/Newt】心心念念（pwp，一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *设定是两人确立了关系之后  
> *有一丢丢道具play注意  
> *全程高速，全程高速！！！
> 
> 满脑子黄色废料的残疾车手又来了（。

Theseus踏进家门，脱下大衣，拍了拍肩上从魔法屏障缝隙漏进来的雪花，还没来得及感受屋内火炉带来的暖意，就被房间里传来的声音吸引住了。那个声音熟悉、微弱、颤抖，浸透了浓浓的情欲和眷恋，还夹杂着几分从喉咙里碾出来的沙哑，仿佛声音的主人已经这样喊了很久。

虽然穿过走廊的声音已经微不可闻，但Theseus还是能清晰地辨别出，这是自己的弟弟在喊他的名字。“Theseus……Theseus……”他这样喊道，就像下意识的梦呓。

他放轻了脚步，朝声音传来的方向走，却发现目的地不是Newt的房间，而是自己的卧室。厚重的木门半掩，留下一条不宽的缝隙，隐隐约约透出橘黄色的灯光，而让Theseus心悸的声音就从门缝里漏出来，就算凑近了听，也只能捕捉到含糊的、破碎的、失去意义的只言片语，但每一个字音都像海绵一样吸附着情动时才有的兴奋和战栗，还有缠绵时不自觉流露的脆弱和妥协。可以想象，声音的主人正在经历一场酣畅淋漓的性事，快感从下体攀附上他的脊背，最后氤氲成他迷离双眼里的水雾。

Theseus站在门外往里面看，发现他那本应在自己房间里熟睡的弟弟正躺在他的床上，身上只穿了一件尺寸明显不合适的、宽大的白衬衣。衬衣已经被揉得有些皱了，要重新熨烫过才能穿出门。他的头埋在枕头里，汗湿的浅棕色卷发湿漉漉地搭在前额，眼睛半眯着，眼睫颤动。他的脸上浮现不自然的红色， 倾泻在颈项和敞开的胸膛处，大片地晕开了，让他看起来就像已经成熟的果实。

他侧躺在床上，拱起背，让人联想到某种窝在巢穴里的小动物。他的右手握住自己翘起的阴茎，正在缓慢地套弄。他的动作缺乏技巧性，如同他本人一样腼腆和羞涩，比起急切地满足自己的欲望，更像是聊胜于无的抚慰。但他的前端已经渗出了一些透明的液体，滴在床单上，沾出了一片明显又暧昧的水痕。

他侧过头，好像是要去嗅白衬衫上的气味。他身体紧绷，夹紧了双腿，在床单上轻轻地摩擦，似乎想通过这种方式缓解自己的欲望，但这样做只会让他的身体更加敏感，如同肌肤上每一寸都窜起了细密的火星，灼烧开难以满足的空洞，把他拖入情欲的沟壑里，在朦胧的识海里沉浮。

Theseus施了一个小咒语，确保Newt不会发现自己的存在。因为他现在的心跳声在这个过分静谧的夜里显得过分突兀。首席傲罗咽了口唾沫，开始口干舌燥起来。他不想在这个时候惊扰了他的弟弟，因为床上的小家伙看起来和自己玩得相当愉快。对待自己的弟弟，他总是充满了耐心。

于是他看到，自己的弟弟分出了一只手，探向了身后，在穴口处摸索着什么。随着姿势的变化，Theseus这才发现，他弟弟的屁股里正插着一个假阳具，木制的、有着光滑的表面，已经沾满了融化的软膏和白浊的精液。正是这根东西搅得他的后穴一片湿滑，甚至能看到附近红肿的嫩肉。而他的弟弟正轻轻地摇晃着臀部，试图从假阳具里获取更多快感。

他伸出的手抵住了假阳具的根部，模拟着性交的频率，握住它深深浅浅地抽插自己的后穴。而紧致的甬道收缩起来，热情的壁肉紧紧地咬住了这个大家伙，淫靡的水声不断从交合处传出。似乎是假阳具的顶端划过了体内的某个部位，Newt原本小声而隐忍的闷哼变成略微高亢又绵长的呻吟。意识到自己不自觉地吐出了令人面红耳赤的叫喊声，他抿了抿唇，想要蜷缩起来，借此获得更大的安全感。

他的前端显然已经发泄过一次了，因为他稀疏的耻毛、裸露的腹部、甚至胸前粉色的两点上都沾着白浊，衬得他在滚烫情欲炙烤下的肌肤更红了。而此时他的阴茎硬挺，前端渗出的黏稠液体已经将柱身抹得晶亮。他放开了套弄阴茎的手，弯曲膝盖坐在床上，双手向后撑住了身体，头朝后仰。他的身体颤抖，但他还是夹紧了臀部，缓慢地尝试向下坐。那根假阳具一下子破开了壁肉，深深地撞入他体内。这样的刺激让他瞬间射了出来，黏腻而稀薄的白浊沿着前端流下，在小腹上淌出一片湿淋淋的水光，显得旖旎又色情。

他低喘着，茫然无助的声音里还在喊着——“Theseus”。他翻过身，搂住了枕头，像孩子抱玩具似的，然后他自言自语道：“I miss you, Theseus.”

Theseus的喉结滚动，他伸手扯开了领带，试图让自己的呼吸更加顺畅。不用照镜子，他知道自己的耳朵已经红到可以滴血，他的脸也在发热。他解除了咒语， 推开门，从阴影里走出来，轻轻地喊了一声：“Newt？我回来了——是你在我的房间里吗？”他装作刚回来的样子，因为他不想让自己那个性格内向的弟弟经历自慰被撞破的尴尬。

他的弟弟似乎发出了一声惊呼：“Mercy Louis!"。然后他连忙翻身，掀过一旁被蹂躏得不成样子的被子，把自己盖得严严实实，包括自己的头。

Theseus皱皱眉，重复了一句：”Mercy Louis？这是什么奇怪的说法。”其实他已经猜到，这一定是Newt从那个美国傲罗Tina Goldstein处学来的。而令他感到愤怒的是，Newt居然在下意识的反应里也说出了这样的惊叹语，可见他们平时的相处有多亲密。

“唔，我只是习惯了……”Newt放软了语气，带着些讨好的意味，他自然明白自己的兄长又在为什么而生气——他从不赞同自己跑到美国去，哪怕他一直尽职尽责地跟在后面为自己解决麻烦。

Theseus发现了Newt语气的不对劲，喑哑的嗓音里裹着高潮之后的懒倦和餍足，同时也高度地紧张——他害怕自己的兄长会突然掀开被子，然后发现他曾经这样激烈地玩弄过自己的身体。而他不知道的是，他的兄长早就将他刚刚放浪的样子尽收眼底。Theseus就像蛰伏在暗处里紧盯着猎物的狮子，好整以暇地看着他的掌中之物在放肆地玩闹，浑然不觉危险将至。

”你怎么跑我床上来了？”Theseus装作随口问道的样子，坐在床上背对着Newt脱下西服和马甲。

“因为……这里有你的气味。”Newt几乎是咬着牙把单词往外挤，小心翼翼的。

Theseus本来没有指望他的弟弟能给出有什么实质性意义的回答，但不曾想他居然这般坦率。名为“理智”的枷锁瓦解得一干二净，体内躁动的野兽发出难耐的嘶吼，血液里每个细胞都在叫嚣着：“亲吻他，占有他，让他再也忘不了你”。

皮带扣解开，发出“啪”的一声清响，然后是皮带从西裤边缘滑落的声音。

Newt看着自己的哥哥解开了衬衣的纽扣，躺在了自己身边，伸手去拉扯被子。他吓得把被子抱得更紧，背脊弯曲，不住地颤抖起来。

“嗯？怎么了，Newt。”Theseus坐在床上，居高临下地看着只露出一双眼睛的弟弟，笑道，”难道我不可以盖被子吗？”

“你去拿另一张……”Newt还没说完，兄长稍微用力，单薄的被褥已经被扯开，露出下面裸露的、年轻的、布满斑驳痕迹的身体。淫靡的气味弥漫得到处都是，轻易就能挑逗起情人的欲望。

“这是怎么回事，Newt？”Theseus挑挑眉，好奇地打量着自己的弟弟。

Newt的脸瞬间涨得通红，他窘迫不已，恨不得立刻幻影移形离开这里，但首席傲罗在面前故意放出了威压，自己又经历了刚才的激烈情潮，他显然做不到。

Theseus俯下身，把弟弟从床上捞了起来，让他半靠在自己身上，然后他吻住了Newt的双唇，将他拙劣的借口都堵在了舌尖。唇舌交缠，发出啧啧的水声，一吻分开，两人都微微喘息起来。Theseus又低头衔住了Newt扬起的颈项，先是用温热的舌舔舐，然后有技巧地吮吸，留下一个个沾着水渍的鲜明红痕。他的舌舔弄过Newt的锁骨，轻轻啃咬他的喉结。

一阵酥麻的痒意从兄长舔弄的地方迸发开来，迅速蔓延到身体的其他部位。Newt只觉得自己像在温泉里泡了很久，四肢发软，头昏脑涨，连一个抗拒的动作也做不到。

Theseus伸手去抚弄自己弟弟的阴茎，那已经疲软的性器很快又颤巍巍地挺立起来，前端吐出稀薄得可怜的透明液体。带着薄茧的手套弄着性器，摩擦出火辣辣的快感，让Newt感到既痛苦又欢愉。

低沉好听的男声在他的胸腔边震动，带着若有若无的笑意。Theseus说的是：“刚刚已经自己玩过了？”

“嗯……”他只能顺从地点头，因为他的兄长已经掌控了他的欲望来源——或者说，Theseus Scamander就是他的欲望之火。他已经没有刚才那样紧张了，因为他知道自己的兄长在性事里虽然一直是主导的一方，但是极有耐心，温柔而体贴，以照顾自己的快感为第一要务。

“张开腿，Newt。”Theseus在他耳边诱哄，于是他听话地打开了自己的双腿。但无法忽视的饱胀感和酸涩提醒他，他刚刚做了多么荒诞的事。

Theseus没有给他反悔的机会，主动伸出手探向他的下体，摸到了那个硬邦邦的物事——他弟弟的屁股里还插着这个假阳具，显然是没来得及将他拔出来。

“这是什么，Newt？”他明知故问，换来Newt躲闪的目光和不知所措的表情。

Theseus无奈地叹了一口气，稍微用力将道具从他弟弟体内拔出来。假阳具离开黏湿的后穴，发出“啵”的一声，Newt忍不住低叫出声，但这个叫声很快被他倒吸气的声音取代。因为他的兄长，Theseus Scamander，扶住灼热又坚硬的性器，插入了自己的后穴。

后穴被假阳具操干得松软湿滑，让Theseus轻而易举便能进入到最深处。两人的下体严丝合缝地贴在一起，传递着彼此的体温。Theseus顶弄起来，胀大硬挺的柱身摩擦过壁肉，酥麻的快感不断涌出，浸过Newt身体的各个部位。交合处很快浮出了白沫，穴口处的嫩肉被操干得鲜红。

雪悄无声息地停了，几乎听不见风声。静谧的夜里，只能听到淫靡又响亮的水声和肉体撞击的声音，它们追逐着两道交缠的喘息，融成了最缠绵悱恻的爱意。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> lof：虾饺一笼  
> 希望得到小心心小蓝手评论三件套！_(:з」∠)_  
> 还有kudos！


End file.
